


Take Care Of You

by petiteinsomniac



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, aka my usual work, fluff?, some of all that I guess, whizzer comforting marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteinsomniac/pseuds/petiteinsomniac
Summary: When Marvin snaps at Whizzer for the first time after their reconciliation, it makes him question his own development and Whizzer provides perspective and comfort.





	Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay and I'm back with some more of my Whizzvin hurt/comfort bullshit. Love making one of these boys upset and the giving them hugs and love from the other one so here we are

“Pick up your clothes.” 

Whizzer’s voice bled a combination of exasperation and exhaustion, but Marvin just sighed in annoyance and kept walking. Since Marvin and Whizzer had reunited and revised their relationship, they hadn’t really fought. They were both different now; Marvin was more willing to do the things Whizzer needed of him, while Whizzer was more patient with Marvin when he didn’t. On this particular day, however, patience was wearing thin on both sides. Marvin had dealt with one issue after another in quick succession since he’d woken up that morning, from spilt coffee to late trains to Jason’s snarky phone call saying he didn’t want to visit this weekend and his boss’ droning reprimand of Marvin for something that hadn’t even been his fault. Whizzer, meanwhile, wasn’t feeling well. His head had been pounding all day, and on top of that he’d received another letter from his parents, which had promptly gone in the trash but which had also left him feeling on edge and unsettled. Unbeknownst to the other of them, both men had been having a bad day and now, it seemed to be brewing an environment in their shared apartment that was both sickeningly familiar and wildly foreign. 

“Marvin,” Whizzer said insistently, gesturing to the discarded jacket on the back of the couch. 

“What?” Marvin asked. 

“You know what,” Whizzer snapped as he stood from the couch and followed his boyfriend into the kitchen. “Pick up your clothes,” he repeated. He had brought Marvin’s jacket with him into the other room, and now he held eye contact with Marvin as he dramatically and pointedly dropped it onto the kitchen floor. As he watched, Marvin’s jaw set and he took one step forward before suddenly the whole environment of the room seemed to shift. Whizzer saw it happen in Marvin’s eyes; a flash of fear and then nothingness. Everything about him closed up and he took two steps backward, putting more space between himself and Whizzer than had been there in the first place. Something was wrong, and Whizzer knew it. He watched Marvin cautiously. 

“Marvin?” he asked, keeping his voice intentionally even and much softer than it had been. Marvin let out a choked sound, the emotion behind which Whizzer could not identify, and then he silently picked up the jacket from the floor and skirted the room to keep his distance from Whizzer before he walked down the hall to their bedroom, leaving a confused Whizzer in his wake. Whizzer hesitated, unsure of what to do. This was all foreign territory to him; the last fight he’d had with Marvin felt like a lifetime ago, and it felt as if it had been fought with a different man entirely. That much was true; both of them were different men now in so many ways. What he’d seen on Marvin’s face had bothered him; the shut-down, closed-off silence was more worrisome to Whizzer than an outburst would have been. Finally making up his mind, he approached their bedroom, finding the door closed but unlocked. He knocked lightly out of courtesy and then opened the door. Inside, Marvin was sitting on the floor with his back against the closet door, his head between his knees as he drew in shaky breaths that Whizzer could hear from the doorway. The sight made Whizzer’s chest feel tight and a wave of regret washed over him as he took a single step forward. The movement drew Marvin’s attention, and panic made itself plain on his features when he saw Whizzer standing there. 

“Whizzer, don’t- I-” The panic on Marvin’s face increased as he gasped for breath, and Whizzer immediately moved forward, kneeling next to him. 

“Marvin, honey, breathe,” he said soothingly. He pushed Marvin’s head back down with a gentle touch, very aware of the way Marvin tensed under his hand. He pulled away almost imperceptibly and Whizzer lifted his hands from Marvin quickly. 

“Okay,” he said, trying desperately not to feel or sound hurt by the action. “I won’t touch you, Marvin, it’s okay.” He moved back, watching as Marvin struggled to catch his breath. Sadly, he started to leave the room, only to have Marvin shake his head. 

“Don’t go,” he pleaded. “Just- wait.” 

“Okay,” Whizzer said softly. He sat cross-legged on the floor just to Marvin’s left and held his hand out to his boyfriend, watching him carefully. 

“I’m right here if you need me, okay?” he said quietly. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Whizzer knew that Marvin sometimes became overwhelmed and panicky, but he’d never seen it happen like this. Then again, he’d never been close to Marvin like this. Now, it pained him to think that there had probably been times when Marvin had just locked himself in the bathroom and worked through it alone with Whizzer oblivious in the other room. Marvin let out a choked sob and Whizzer blinked back tears. 

“Just breathe,” he said softly. “It’s all going to be okay.” 

A moment later, Marvin reached out a shaking hand and Whizzer took it, swallowing hard at the way Marvin tightened his fingers around Whizzer’s. 

“Whizzer,” Marvin began shakily.

“You’re okay,” Whizzer murmured. “I’m here.” 

Slowly, Marvin’s grip on Whizzer’s hand loosened and his breathing evened out and eventually he raised his head to look at Whizzer, who was sitting patiently at his side. 

“Are you okay?” Whizzer asked softly. Marvin nodded silently. He looked up to meet Whizzer’s gaze, tears still sparkling in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. 

“For what?” Whizzer asked. Marvin shrugged. 

“Leaving my jacket on the couch,” he answered. “Being angry with you. Walking away from you in the kitchen. Being like this.” 

“Marvin,” Whizzer sighed. “You should never, ever have to apologize for being like this- that’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you over such a little thing.” 

“But i just walked away from you, and if you knew why you would probably leave right now,” Marvin whispered. Whizzer looked at him for a moment. 

“I wouldn’t,” he said softly. “I would never.” Marvin didn’t speak; somehow, something had shifted and Whizzer could feel it. Cautiously, he squeezed Marvin’s hand lightly. 

“You want to tell me why?” he asked quietly, and Marvin looked up desperately. 

“Promise you won’t leave?” he whispered. Right then, he looked younger than Whizzer had ever seen him. The look that decorated his features reminded Whizzer of Jason in the most heart-wrenching way. Like Jason’s face had been so often two years earlier, a look that Whizzer had hoped never to see again. 

“I promise,” Whizzer vowed. Marvin nodded. 

“I felt the same way I did before I hit Trina,” he admitted. He looked quickly up at Whizzer, fear on his face. “I didn’t want to hurt you, Whizzer, I just-I felt so angry and I was so- so afraid, afraid of myself and afraid of what I could do and I just-” He let out a strangled cry. “I didn’t want to hurt you.” Tears streamed down his cheeks and Whizzer shook his head. 

“Marvin, sweetheart, come here,” he murmured. Marvin hesitated, but when Whizzer reached out to gently swipe tears from Marvin’s cheek, the older man broke down in an instant. Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin and pulled him in close, cradling his lover against his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” Marvin mumbled against Whizzer, who shook his head. 

“No,” he soothed. “Honey, you don’t have anything to be sorry for. You didn’t do anything wrong, okay? It’s alright.” 

“I-” 

“Marvin, just breathe for me, okay? Everything is okay. We can talk about this later, we don’t need to talk about it now. It’s alright.” He ran his fingers through Marvin’s hair as he spoke in an attempt to calm him. Whizzer wasn’t sure where this side of him was coming from, but in the moment he didn’t think it mattered. Somehow, Marvin had worked his way into the depths of Whizzer’s heart, to an extent that no one else ever had. Whizzer supposed he could blame it on Jason, but the fact of the matter was that he felt the same way about Marvin’s son as well. 

“We need to talk about it now, because it’s- I didn’t-” Marvin sighed in frustration as he struggled to express himself in words. Whizzer watched him closely for a moment. 

“You didn’t what?” he asked gently. 

“I didn’t- I didn’t take care of you,” he said. Whizzer stayed quiet, aware that Marvin was not finished. “I was supposed to be better this time, and instead I just got angry anyway, no matter how much I tried not to be.” He shook his head, and Whizzer watched his fingers clench once, and then twice. He turned pleading blue eyes on Whizzer then. “I’m sorry,” he choked, and Whizzer sighed. 

“Marvin,” he murmured. “Hey, don’t cry.” He ran a tender thumb over Marvin’s trembling lower lip. 

“Sorry,” Marvin muttered, pulling back as he quickly wiped away his tears and looked down, away from Whizzer, who bit his lip in frustration. He felt as if he were drowning; it seemed every move he made to comfort Marvin just made it worse. He took a deep breath and shook his head. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he said softly. “Marvin, look at me,” he urged, and after a moment of reluctance, Marvin raised his gaze to meet Whizzer’s again. Whizzer smiled softly and rested his hand on Marvin’s cheek. “It’s okay,” he assured him. “I promise.” 

“I thought you were mad at me,” Marvin said, his voice breaking, and Whizzer felt his heart flip in his chest. 

“Come here,” Whizzer said, and seconds later Marvin was curled against Whizzer’s broad chest, taking in a shuddering breath. “I’m not mad at you, okay? I promise. Shh, it’s okay. Just breathe, alright?” He buried his nose in Marvin’s curls and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m not mad at you,” he repeated. He sighed and then pulled back slightly, tangling his fingers with Marvin’s where they rested against Whizzer’s shoulder. 

“Marvin, you really think you aren’t taking care of me or that you’re not doing better this time?” he asked softly. Marvin nodded his head.

“I got angry with you, and I-” 

“I got angry with you, too,” Whizzer interrupted gently. “It happens, Marvin. People get angry with each other, and that’s okay. It doesn’t mean you’re doing this wrong. You’re so much kinder and so different now than you were before, you know that?” 

“I am?” Marvin asked quietly. 

“Yes,” Whizzer answered confidently. “So much so. You take such good care of the people in your life, myself included. The fact that you’re so upset by this just proves it.” He tilted Marvin’s head up to meet his gaze with a gentle touch. “Walking away from me, knowing that that feeling was momentary and not something to act on? Marvin, that is taking care of me.” Marvin let out a breath and detangled himself from Whizzer, tugging Whizzer toward him with a gentle hand on Whizzer’s collar. He rested his hand on the side of Whizzer’s head, his fingertips buried in the short strands of Whizzer’s hair. He drew Whizzer closer and kissed him, warm and passionate and more gentle than Whizzer once would have thought possible. Then, he pressed his lips against Whizzer’s forehead and lingered there, breathing in the familiar scent that he associated with Whizzer even though it was mostly just soap and laundry detergent. Marvin, however, would swear he could smell honey and leather and Whizzer’s favorite tea. 

“Thank you,” he whispered against Whizzer’s skin, and Whizzer smiled slightly as he pulled away and, in response, just kissed Marvin again. And when they broke apart and Marvin rested his head on Whizzer’s shoulder in comfortable silence, everything suddenly seemed like it was going to be okay.


End file.
